The Enormous Blinky Light of Incredible Doom
by PoeticFirefly
Summary: When Gir is mesmorised by the blinky light on the VCR, Zim hatches an idea. *Special Guest stars from Squirrel LOTR story*
1. Default Chapter

A/N: In order to understand a few parts of this story you must read a really short fic I wrote in the Lord of the Rings section-"the One Ring is stolen by a squirrel" Trust me it'll make sense once you read it why the two are connected.  
  
The Enormous Blinky Light of Incredible Doom  
  
"On..and Off! On..and off! On..and off!"  
  
"Gir! Why aren't you in the Control Room?" Zim screamed at his robotic counterpart, who sat mesmorised in front of the televison. But to Zim's surprise the television was off.  
  
"On..and off! On..and off!" Gir repeated still staring at the television. "Gir! What are you doing?" Zim screamed again outraged at the uselessness of his witless companion.  
  
"Watching the light.On.and off! On..and off!" Zim followed Gir's gaze to see a small light blinking on the human device known as a VCR. Zim shook his head and grabbed Gir by the arm to drag him down to the Control Room.  
  
"Nooooooo! Must watch the light! On..and off! On.and off!" Despite Zim's efforts Gir remained rooted to the spot, and as Zim pulled he found himself slightly hypnotized by the strange blinking light.  
  
"Hmmmm that light seems to have some sort of hypnotic devicee implanted in it." Zim said and as he spoke and idea began to form in his mind.  
  
"That's it! I'll use their own device against them! I will hypnotize those puny humans to destroy their own planet! Mwahahahaha! Come on Gir, we have work to do." Zim walked over to the wall and unplugged the VCR.  
  
"NOOOOOOO! I must watch the light!" Gir ran up to the VCR. "Come back, little blinky light come backkkk!" Zim sighed and grabbed Gir by the arm.  
  
"Come on Gir. We're going to build a giant blinky light for you and the rest of the stupid humans to watch."  
  
As Zim dragged Gir away to the Control Room, he hears his security gnomes shooting an invader.  
  
"Gir! What's going on out there?" Zim yells running to the window.  
  
"I daresay Mr. Frodo, these are some pretty unfriendly dwarves." called Sam.  
  
"Be careful and hurry Sam! The squirrel went this way!" Frodo shouted back. And the pair continued the chase for the squirrel who had stolen the One Ring.  
  
"Stupid, Tricksy little hobbitses." Gir muttered as he watched the two disappear around the bend. 


	2. 2

The Enormous Blinky Light of Incredible Doom! - Part II (with yet another appearance from out special guest stars, Frodo, Samwise and the infamous squirrel!)  
  
"hmmm, that was odd." Commented Zim. He shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, Come on Gir."  
  
The pair began their descent to the Control Room, Zim muttering all the way.  
  
"Now Gir, you stay here and hand me the parts I need." Gir as usual ignored Zim and amused himself by running full speed into walls.  
  
"Gir hand me that power circuit!" Zim called from behind a massive contraption.  
  
Zim turns to find Gir holding out a cupcake.  
  
"Now Gir, I asked you to bring me the power circuit. Does that look like a power circuit to you?" Zim said to Gir slowly and calmly. Gir waited a moment then shook his head. "What does it look like Gir?" Zim asked in the same tone.  
  
"ummmm I don't know!" Gir said proudly with a big smile on his face.  
  
"It looks like a cupcake Gir, Now give me the power circuit." Zim said still calm. Gir held out his other hand, in it was a stuffed pink pig.  
  
"Gir, what is this?" Zim asked, losing his patience.  
  
"Piggy! I love you Piggy!" Gir screamed, grabbing the pig and running off. Zim slapped his head in frustration.  
  
"Nevermind! I'll get it!" Zim said to himself. Gir ran off to play with his piggy while Zim worked on finishing the Enormous Blinky Light of Incredible Doom.  
  
  
  
"Gir! Get over here it's finished!" Zim called up to Gir.  
  
"Whooohooo!" Gir screeched running down to Zim.  
  
"Look Gir, I have used all my Irken knowledge to build and improve this human hypnotic device and make a few improvements. So be careful with it!"  
  
"Ooooo!" Gir said looking up at the giant light before him.  
  
"Come on Gir, help me transport it to the park, we'll be able to hypnotize the whole city from there." Zim said beginning to hook the light to a gigantic push cart built for just this purpose. "Ooooo..Ok!" Gir said jumping in the push cart.  
  
"No Gir, you have to push it." Zim said quietly.  
  
"Oh." Gir pressed his robotic hand to his chin. Jumped out of the pushcart and dashed off taking the push cart with him.  
  
"Gir no wait!" Zim called after the disappearing figure. "You forgot your disguise Gir! You must not be seen!" Zim yelled holding up Gir's, dog suit and running after him.  
  
Zim reached the park and easily found Gir, who had already become mesmorised by the light. But this time Gir was not alone and huge mass of people were also sitting and staring into the light.  
  
"On..and off!" "On.and off!" Zim heard this chant, laughed evily and jumped in front of the light.  
  
"Yesss! My minions, I am your leader! I created the enormous blinky light! Now, I command you to destroy the planet Earth!" Zim screamed at the mass of humans before him.  
  
"On..and off!" "On.and off!" The crowd continued, ignoring Zim's commands.  
  
"No! No! You foolish humans! Listen to me!" Zim screamed jumping up and down, and swinging his arms to get their attention.  
  
As he was jumping a squirrel jumped up next to him.  
  
"Ooooo.a Squirrel!" Gir called out. His call brought the squirrel to the attention of the humans.  
  
"Nooo! Shoo Squirrel. Shoo!" Zim said kicking at the squirrel. As if to obey Zim's command the squirrel instantly disappeared.  
  
"Ooooo.an invisible Squirrel!" Gir called out, again calling the human's attention to the squirrel that had now reappeared.  
  
"That's him Sam! We've got him cornered now!" Frodo called, pushing past Zim as he ran after the squirrel; which had jumped off the platform and ran into the woods.  
  
"I see him Mr. Frodo. Let's catch him and get out of here! I don't much like this place; I've seen plenty of men before, what with Aragorn and Boromir, but never have I seen green ones, Mr Frodo." Sam called back, tripping over a long cord as he ran.  
  
As the light blinked off, the spell was broken and the humans were now preoccupied with the magic squirrel. The massive group ran into the woods after the hobbits and the magic Squirrel.  
  
"You Stupid Hobbits! You'll pay for this! You and your magic squirrel too!" Zim yelled furiously. He sighed. "Come on Gir lets go home.. Gir?.... Gir!..... Gir get back here!"  
  
"Ooooo.a squirrel!" 


End file.
